Big Time Liars
by JendallAddict
Summary: Lame title. Big Time Rush have stay in Rosewood for almost 2 years. Meanwhile, the Pretty Little Liars got mystery texts from A, who they assumed it was Alison, their friends who went missing for almost a year. BTR help PLL girls to solve the mystery. A lil' bit romance, i think Logan/Spencer and Kendall/Aria.


Big Time Rush is no longer live at the Palm Woods for this past 2 years. They live at the Rosewood now, and study at Rosewood high school. They're still famous, but not as they were used to. They're also no longer work with Gustavo.

"Boys! Get up, it's time to go to school!" Mrs. Knight shouts from downstairs.

"Yea mom!" Kendall answers, along with the others. He yawns, and starts to get ready for school. "Hey guys, don't forget to bring your hockey stuff." Kendall reminds them. "Got it!" They reply.

Since they came to Rosewood, they continue their career as hockey players. They join hockey team at the school.

They eat their breakfast that Mrs. Knight made for them. They eat in silence until Kendall speaks. "You guys remember Alison DiLaurentis?"

"The missing girl?" Carlos asks with Corndogs in his mouth.

"The cute golden hair girl?" James asks. He's been crushing on her since they first move.

"The leader of the clique girls who always teasing us?" Logan asks flatly. He always doesn't like the clique group. Even though he knows that the other 4 girls are not as bad as Ali, but still he thinks that they're idiots because they wanna follow Ali's commands.

"Yep, that girl." Kendall answers. "She's been missing over a year." Ali was missing during last year summer. Nobody knows where she is now and how did she gone. Some people assume that she might be dead now. But who knows?

"I don't care." Logan says, taking his bag and storms out the door. He always hated her. He doesn't why, Ali teased Logan the most. Why? Because he's a nerd? He doesn't get it. He remembers when Ali first teased him.

_Logan was at the class, teaching math to Carlos when Ali and her cliques came in. "You know what guys? I wonder why the producer wants to hire a nerd like Logan to be a part of Big Time Rush. He doesn't deserve." Ali whispered to her friends, but Logan could hear it, even Carlos could. At lunch, Ali spilled her juice to Logan's shirt. She said she 'didn't mean to', but he knew she did._

He doesn't get it why she liked to tease him so much. What did he do? Did he do something wrong to her? No!

"Logan! Wait!" He hears Kendall, James, and Carlos shouting his name. But he doesn't bother to look at them.

They finally reach Logan and talk to him. "Dude, you can't stay mad at Ali!" Carlos says. "Why should I?" Logan says and then walks away from his friends. "He's pissed." James says. "You don't say?" Kendall glares at him and smacks his head in the back.

*at school*  
BTR guys are heading to their lockers, when they hear someone calling one of them. "Logan!" They turn their heads to the source of the voice. It was Spencer who called Logan. "Don't forget about our science project. Lab partners." She reminds Logan. But Logan ignores her and walks away. His 3 best friends are still standing at the same place they were and just look at their pissed best friend. "What is wrong with him?" Spencer asks. She knows that Logan doesn't like them, but what she reminded to him earlier is important. They're partner in a science project and the project is due in 3 days. Their project maybe just 40% of it. They need to finish it.

Deep down, Spencer is jealous of Logan. She was always the smartest in class and she's a straight 'A's student. Well, until Logan and his friends came. Logan is smart, way smarter than Spencer.

"I don't know. He's just stress, maybe." Kendall's talking snapped Spencer out of her thoughts. She just nods at Kendall.

Suddenly, Spencer's phone is beeping. She checks it, there's a new message, she click open.

'Wanna get a higher score? This is your chance, Spencer. You're wondering how do I know, aren't you? Remember, i always watching 4 of you.' -A

* * *

**Review? :)**


End file.
